


Faces

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Chintsubu
Genre: Humor, M/M, Talking Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally untitled; commentfic for Treneka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces

Kamiya-chinko has seen a lot of faces; male, female, older, Kamiya's age. But Iwabuchi's is special, somehow, perhaps because he spends so much of his time with his face screwed up in that terribly serious scowl. (Kamiya-chinko can't _see_ this, exactly, but he's learned to interpret Iwabuchi's moods, his tone of voice, and when his face corresponds.)

So when his face softens-- and on the rare moments when it relaxes into a smile-- it it something special indeed. And just before bed, when Iwabuchi (so stubborn!) finally removes his glasses...sometimes he smiles down at Kamiya, his gaze unfocused, fuzzy, and sweet, and it brings tears to Kamiya's tiny eyes.


End file.
